Millions of people suffer from back pain. In some instances, in order to relieve back pain and/or to stabilize the spinal structure, it becomes necessary to fuse adjacent vertebral bodies at one or more levels. One known method for fusing adjacent vertebral bodies is to implant one or more intervertebral implants into the affected disc space.